


"Seeing as we’ve both not got anyone, do you want to come to mine and watch a film?" (Casey+Reece)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [4]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Seeing as we’ve both not got anyone, do you want to come to mine and watch a film?" (Casey+Reece)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

“Have a nice night, lads!”

The door to Tom’s big ensuite locked with a decisive _snick_. Just beyond the wood, the giggling started sooner than Casey would have thought a pun could be made.

And then, too soon after the giggling: moaning.

Casey turns from the door and covers his ears. Reece, seated on the sofa, looks like a skinny blond tomato. He clutches his jar of Nutella like a security blanket. Casey kind of wants one. Or maybe his mom.

“So,” Casey coughs to cover the sound of Tom’s high-pitched keening, “Film?”

“Yes,” Reece agrees immediately. “Lots of explosions.”


End file.
